


Obi Wan x Reader (Reader is Senator)

by Sp4rkl3r



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Literature, Other, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4rkl3r/pseuds/Sp4rkl3r
Summary: My BFF wanted an Obi Wan Kenobi reader insert, so this is what came out of that. Enjoy! I hope it satisfies some of your fangirlish desires.





	Obi Wan x Reader (Reader is Senator)

Obi Wan Kenobi pulled the ropes tied around his Varactyl's beak, bring her to a stop. He gestured to the landscape around the two of you.

"And here is more of the lush forestry and swamp areas we find on Kashyyk. I ought to apologize, Senator (y/n). I didn't realize I would be accompanying you during your stay. I would have prepared something more entertaining to do." He reached over and patted the Varactyl on its neck, glad that her instincts let him know that there was no treacherous terrain in the vicinity.

He jumped down from the reptilian creature and held out his arms to you, as it was obviously too far of a jump to make without the assistance of a strong and handsome Jedi. As he set you gently on the ground, he let one of his arms fall, but wove the other one around your arm in an escort like and gentlemanly manner.

"So, Senator, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" Obi Wan said, his aloof small talk making you laugh.

"What, we're going back to formalities?"

"Well, it is... proper, that way," he said, scrambling. "And as I'm a Jedi under oath, and you're a beautiful y--"

"Beautiful, am I?" You said, looking up at him with your eyebrows raised.

"(y/n)-- Senator (y/n), I don't think we should be having this conversation. But, in light of my duty as a man, I will have to admit that, yes, you are beautiful, Senator (y/n)."

"And you, Master Jedi, are also a very attractive person," you said, teasing him a bit right before you slipped on some mud and plunged up to your knees in swamp sludge.

"(y/n)!!" Obi Wan shouted, grateful that he still held your arm as an escort. Carefully pulling you out of the mud, Obi Wan then swung you into a princess carry and jogged back to the Varactyl, who was grazing peacefully. He urged the creature down into a laying position so he could seat you on the double saddle. (Obviously, in his panic, he didn't realize that being stuck in mud wasn't as demoralizing to a female as he might have thought, though his worry was cute, and being carried in his arms was definitely a plus, albeit an unrealistic thing that should never be expected of men)

"Are you all right?" he asked in his charming accent.

"Yes, I am now," you say, laughing a bit into his back as he guided the Varactyl. Your arms being around him led to a convenient excuse to check out his muscles, which you found quite to your liking (another thing that should never be expected of men).

And when you leaned over and kissed his cheek, you could feel it grow crimson and hot under your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Deviantart: https://adrietta.deviantart.com/


End file.
